Fuck Away the Pain
by SebbysGirl88
Summary: They didn't have an option for "The Bronze". If you're a fan of Sebastian Stan, you know. Lance Tucker fanfic.


Fuck Away the Pain A Lance 'The Fucker' Tucker Story

Summary: Lance has been after the Reader for years, but she would never give him the time of day considering his reputation. Her bf of 3 years cheats on her and leaves her for the other woman. One lonely night at the bar while drinking her sorrow away, Lance offers her his services. Can he 'Fuck Away the Pain'?

Warnings: SMUT! Lots of language (I cuss A LOT lol, many f-bombs and other shit), rough sex, dirty talk, kinda ended up seeming like a dom on dom here. Dom/Lance, Sub/ reader, Dom/reader, Sub/ Lance type stuff, mentions of cheating, Mr. self titled 'God of Gymnastics' huge ya know, heavy drinking. Inspiration from "Fuck Away the Pain" by Divide the Day. Don't own that.

Here it was 11:30 at night and I'm sitting at the local bar downing my 5th shot of Jack. Fuck him. Fuck all the time I wasted being up his fucking ass. Fuck everything I'd ever done for him. I'm so fucking done. I scan through the crowd. Local drunks and a bunch of college kids playing darts and letting loose lingering in the background. Then my eyes meet with his. He was the ABSOLUTE last person I expected to see, but at the same time I couldn't help the smile that crept it's way onto my face. He wasn't supposed to be here. I thought he was out of town at one of those Olympic events of his. I always thought he was hot, maybe drop dead gorgeous even. Even if he was an asshole. Cocky ass son of a bitch who couldn't keep it in his pants.

'Oh my God, I bet he's packing too.' I think to myself before turning back toward to the bartender and motioning for another shot; I hear the stool beside me slide out, already knowing it was him sliding into the seat. He slings his jacket over the back of the seat just as the bartender sits my shot down on the bar. Without hesitation, I grab it slugging it back effortlessly. Motioning for yet another. I hear him stiffle his slight chuckle.

Reaching for the second, he grabs my arm gently, "Hey hey hey, slow down sweetheart. Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or just black out?" he asks, the humoured tone obvious in his voice. His slate blue eyes shining from the lights dancing across the bar. I laugh at the question before I could control myself.

"Maybe a little bit of both. More towards the latter though I'm sure." I joke. His hold on me slacks, allowing me to grab my remaining shot and down it.

"What's got you wanting to black out babygirl? What are you trying to forget?" He asks me, eyebrow raised in curiosity while he scoots ever so closer. I can smell his cologne. Damn he smells good!

Sighing deeply, I respond, "It's Chase. I found out he was cheating on me. After all these years with this horrid looking brunette. I swear, she looks like a female Sloth." you pause before continuing, "You know, from the Goonies." All he could do was laugh at first. At least until he saw the look of complete dispair on your face.

"Listen, I might not be the best person, Lord knows I'm far from a fucking saint, but that shit's fucked up. Like beyond shitty. You don't deserve that. Someone as sexy as you with cans like yours, damn baby. You deserve someone that can rock your world. Someone who is gonna worship every inch of you. Leave you completely sated and satisfied. Someone like me." Lance declares. "Guess I'm just gonna have to hang around you and keep an eye on you. Make sure no one takes advantage." he tells me wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're here to babysit me then." I tell him sarcastically, "But make sure I get good and drunk and forget his 'stupid, pathetic, can't last longer than a minute' ass." His lips curl up at this; into that irresistible yet cocky ass smirk which makes my resolve slip momentarily because of it. Oh God, he's getting ideas. But he has an amazing smile. My liquor buzz might have been in effect, but I still scoft without missing a beat.

"Yeah right, just kidding. I don't need a babysitter Tucker. I'm a big girl. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself in case you haven't noticed." His gorgeous eyes scanning me up and down appreciatively, his tongue darting out to wet his full lips lustfully.

"Yeah I can see that."

At the motion, butterflies completely enveloped my stomach, chills run up my spine and I could feel the blood rush across my face, as well as other places, as I turn a shade of red. Why must I let this man effect me like this? Why must he be so fucking hot?

"You get a good enough look?" I quip. I wasn't gonna let him render me speechless. Not Lance 'The Fucker' Tucker. No way in Hell. He's just looking for another notch in his bedpost. He leans in close as if to tell me a secret, letting his minty fresh breath feather across my neck.

"Not yet. But I bet I will later sweetheart." His tongue darting out to lick the shell of my ear. I can't help but shiver this time. The feel of his hot tongue on my skin leaving me wanting for more. Wondering what all that skillful tongue can do. How it would feel on other, more intimate, parts of me. An involentary moan escapes my lips. 'Oh no way.' I mentally scolded myself. 'He is not gonna win this war. I'm not giving in. Nope nope nope.' I throw money down on the counter, quickly standing to grab my jacket. But unfortunately the alcohol was setting in now that I moved causing me to lose my footing and stumble, about to fall. Luckily, he caught me effortlessly pulling me close to his body and all I could do was get lost in those hypnotizing eyes of his. Without even a second thought of possible repercussions, our lips connected in a bruising kiss.

When we finally manage to pull away from one another, I seductively ask him, "Ok babysitter. You wanna give me a ride home then since you're the noble hero now?" I asked putting an offer out on the table. Not quite sure if I really want to head in this direction. My body did, that's the one thing I knew for sure. I knew exactly where it was gonna lead and the anticipation was killing me. But did I really wanna do this?

He laughs at my antics, his arm still wrapped firmly around my waist holding me tight to his muscular chest.

"Yeah. I guess so dollface. All in a Knight in shining armour's work right?" Too late now. He's excepted the offer. I can't back down. Guess this is really happening. He grabs his red USA jacket from the back of the chair and leds me out the door. I pull away, heading in the direction of my car when he grabs my hand pulling me back and leading me towards his.

"Oh no sweetheart, you are in no condition to drive. Your car will be ok. I'll bring you back by in the morning to pick it up." He opens the passenger side door for me, ushering me in. I huff, crossing my arms over my chest and frown at him. I knew I couldn't drive. I just didn't wanna be a complete slave under the power of Lance Tucker. All he could do was laugh at me.

"The question should be, 'your place or mine?'' Thinking about it, it was easy. If I went to my place, I would have a greater chance of Chase walking in and catching me in the act. That would be the perfect revenge in my eyes, especially since he always wanted to play the jealous card, thinking there was more between Lance and I that I wasn't telling him.

"Mine." I tell him as he starts the car and heads in the direction. The ride is rather quick and quiet. Once we get there, he surprises me yet again, coming over to my side and opening the door for me. Even being as kind as to hold his hand out for me to take, which I excepted skeptically. We walk across the well manicured lawn until we came to the porch steps. I glance up to the top, laughing loudly. He looks at me like I was crazy as I start to crawl up the few stairs not trusting myself and my uncoordination.

"Jesus Christ, really?" he asks but I can also hear the laugh that accompanies the question. Behind me, he puts his hands on my hips, making sure I didn't fall.

"Gotta get up there. I can make it." I say determined to do it myself.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. You have a great ass sweetheart." At the door, he takes the keys from me and opens the door. I stumble over the threshold and over to the couch as I plop down exhausted.

"Oh no babygirl, I didn't bring your sexy ass home for you to just pass out on the fucking couch." I can't help but laugh and shake my head yes.

"You gonna make me?" I challenge him before he stalks across the room, picking me up effortlessly and throwing me over his shoulder. Giggles errupting left and right from my lips as he carries me up the stairs to my room and throws me down on the bed, making me bounce.

"I'm too hot. Tucker turn down your hotness. You're burning me up." I laugh pulling at the hem of my tanktop to get it up and over my head. I can hear his audible gasp. Holy shit. Did I actually do something or have something that actually made the all mighty Lance Tucker lose his breath for a second?

"God damn baby. Your tits are fucking amazing. Just seeing 'em in that black lace is making my fucking cock twitch."

"Well come over here and I'll make your cock stand at full attention." I wink at him as plop back on the bed, letting the alcohol completely taking over my body. He's on me in an instant. Lips roaming over my neck and the parts of my chest that are already exposed. I struggle but manage to sit up as he moves to sit on his feet in between my spread legs.

I reach around and unhook the clasps of my bra, leaving me completely exposed to his piercing gaze. He takes in a deep shuttering breath and I know he is enjoying the view. I instantly pull him back with me as I lay on the bed once again. His warm mouth instantly goes to my breast, tongue flicking across the hardening bud before taking it roughly between his lips. Teething scraping across it just right. Now it's my turn to gasp for breath as his mouth and skillful tongue work my hardened nipple. His hand coming up to pay attention the other, palming and tweeking it.

He stops suddenly, looking at me seriously. "Are you ok with this? I shouldn't have done anything without saying something first. Especially knowing how much you have had to drink. I might be a man-whore but I'm no fucking rapist."

"You're fine Tucker. You know I've always wanted to fuck you. Or at least you should have have known that. You are a 'God' afterall." I mock as the sly smirk spreads across his face.

"I am a God baby and not of gymnastics. Let me show you just how much of a God I am. I'll fuck away the pain. I'll erase that asshole from your brain and the only thing you will be thinking about is screaming my name."

"Oh, you're a poet now." His face lowers back to my sensitive flesh and my mouth shuts up and instintively my eyes roll back into my head. Pleasure courses through my body as a wave of wetness makes its way between my thighs. His lips abruptly leave the one nipple, now lavishing the other in equal attention.

Lance grinding his hardening cock against my soaked center was enough to bring me out of my slight alcohol induced haze and fully aware of what was actually happening. This was actually happening. It's not just a dream. Holy shit I'm actually gonna fuck Lance 'The Fucker' Tucker. This was better than any dream I had about it. I snake my hand down to his hard cock, straining against the vinyl material of his workout pants. His member throbbing in my hand as I caress it through the flimsy material. He moans against my breast, pushing himself further into my hand and sending a shockwave of pleasure straight to my groin, encouraging another moan from me. My hand clumsily fiddling its way from his cock to the string that kept his pants tight around his waist. Finally undoing it, trying to work the material and his boxers over the swell of his ass. He lifts his hips, aiding in my venture so both finally make their way down his muscular legs and carelessly disguarded across the room. Finally I can get my hands on his flesh and pump him a few times for good measure. I can feel just how long and thick he is. No wonder he thinks he's a God. He's got to be at least a solid 9, maybe more. Definitely bigger than I've ever taken. His plump lips make their way to my neck, sucking and biting it hard. Making sure to leave his mark on me, letting the world know that he was there and left a lasting impression. My hands roam his toned back as his fingers move to undo my jeans. Leaning back he carefully pulls them off, tossing them aside with this pants leaving me in just my panties before him. His glaze burns into my skin as he drinks me in before his lips attack mine in a hungry/ completely devouring kiss. All I could do was moan into his mouth. His tongue caressing my bottom lip asking for enterance before taking it and dominating my tongue with his own.

"You sure you want this cock baby?" he asks again. With lust coursing through my body all I could do was nod in response, words a long forgotten thing in my mind.

"Good, cuz you know I've wanted this for the longest fucking time." Somewhere this sparked a primal need inside me and I manage to flip him over onto the bed. He looks at me quizically as I desend his body, tongue licking and teeth nipping as I make my way down.

"There's something I've been dying to do forever." Winking at him, I take him in my hand and HOLY SHIT! Now that I can finally get a clear view of what he has to offer, I'm a little intimidated. Chase has NOTHING on him. I know there is no way I can take him fully in my mouth. Oh well, I'm still up for a challenge.

Licking him from the base all the way to the tip, swirling my tongue around his sensitive head which is already leaking precum. The salty tang that is Lance Tucker hits my tongue and I moan appreciately at the taste of him. Apparently he likes that cuz he hardens more, twitching in my hand. I start again, licking my way from the base, tracing the vein that runs the length of him back up only to swirl my tongue around the head once more before taking him fully into my mouth inch by glorious inch. Relaxing my throat as much as I could until I felt the tip hit the back of it. One hand holding onto what I couldn't fit in my mouth while the other cups his sac, massaging it gently.

"Oh fuck." he groans, head thrashing back into my pillow. "God damn baby. Nobody has ever taking that much of me in their mouth. And I thought I was a God." he moans, "You're a fucking Goddess." I can't help but chuckle at his declaration, vibrating his shaft causing him to moan louder. Hollowing my cheeks slightly, I start a slow bob. Lance writhes beneith me signaling me to start moving faster. So I tighten my hand around his shaft, moving it in sync with my mouth. Lance's fingers thread into my hair holding me in place and his hips move accordingly, fucking my mouth as I suck him off. In a matter of minutes, I felt his balls tighten under my touch as he groaned loudly.

"Oh fuck sweetheart, I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum all down your fucking throat and I want you to swallow it all. Take it baby." Lance thrusts once more, shouting loudly as spurts of his tang hit the back of my throat as he cums. I swallow everything, sucking him softly working him through his orgasm. Then licking tenderly collecting every last drop before finally removing my mouth from his now softening dick. He tries to regulate his breathing, lust blown eyes staring into mine.

"Fuck me." He exclaims, "God damn, you are a fucking Goddess babe. So good with that mouth. Now it's my turn. Get on your back." he tells me huskily. In a sudden movement, he flips me over and onto my back, looking down at me as a predator would it's prey.

He starts at my collarbone, licking and nipping, nerve endings firing like crazy at the sensation. Nips and kitten licks as he slowly decends my body. Taking my right nipple into his mouth his teeth scrape it roughly as he quickly makes his way to the left, giving it the same treatment. Just enough to make the bud taut, leaving it begging for more attention. But the need for him between overpowers my thoughts and I push his head towards where I need him most. His hands ridding me of my panties finally, leaving me fully exposed to his gaze.

"Someone's eager." he laughs, as he situates himself between my thighs.

"Damn fucking right. Why don't you stop talking and put that big mouth of yours to good use?"

"Yes ma'am. My pleasure. Or well yours in a few seconds anyways." He seems so impressed with his little pun. Fuck this. I grab ahold of the back of his head and push it right into the apex of my thighs. His lips instantly wrap around my clit, sucking it harshly, making me cry out in pleasure.

"See I told you." he grins at me like the damn cat that got the canary. Well I guess in a sense he is the cat that got the canary. How long has he been trying to get me to fuck him and now he finally gets his chance. He leans back in and this time he licks my slit completely collecting all the wetness that has gathered there humming appreciately.

"Fuck babe, you are so fucking sweet." Slowly his tongue circles around my clit, teasing the sensitive flesh making me whimper, hands fisting in his short brown locks. Tongue moving back to my hole, slowly entering it before he withdrawals and inserts one thick finger. Slowly pumping it before adding a second. A few moments later he's curling them in a come hither motion, seemingly searching for that one mythical spot that would make me see stars. 'HAHA, good luck buddy.' I think to myself, "Chase has tried and tried. He could never find it. I don't see that happening.' Just as it crossed my mind, something sparked inside me I have never felt before, sending red hot pleasure shooting throughout my whole body making me arch off the bed.

"Fuck Tucker. Oh my God." I couldn't hold in the scream that tore it's way through my throat. His lips leave my clit but his fingers continue hitting that one spot over and over again.

"That's right. Who's your God baby?" he smirks. He looks so fucking smug. Grabbing his head I force him back down once again, "Shut the fuck up and get back down there." The fire starts in my stomach, a coil that's tightening at a fast pace. It spreads outward and I can't control it anymore. My toes curl, hands fisting his hair so tightly I'm sure I ended up pulling some out as I cum for him, his name falling from my lips as I scream his praise.

Crawling back up my body, his lips seek mine as he kisses me deeply letting me taste myself on him. He pulls away too quickly for my liking, hopping off the bed searching for his disguarded pants pulling a condom out of the pocket. I can't help but watch as he pumps himself a few times before ripping open the package and stretching the rubber over his impressive legnth. He comes back over to the bed, climbing back between my thighs, him reaching between us, angling his ready to go again cock to my dripping wet center.

"You ready for me to rock your world?" he asks not waiting for an answer as he slams his whole length home. The scream tore itself from my throat in a mixture of pleasure and pain as my pussy stretches trying to accommodate his massive size. He doesn't give me any time to get used to his huge cock before thrusting in fast and deep. Just how I fucking want it. The moans I make seem to drive him even more. He thrusts and rolls his hips. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my ankles in place behind his back holding him to me. Every time he pushes in, I roll back.

"Fucking Christ. That's it. Push me in deeper." he tells me, panting hard.

"Put my legs on your shoulder Lance. Fuck me harder." I tell him which he eagerly complies, rearranging and thrusting in to the hilt.

"FUCK!" I scream. He was so fucking deep. Holy shit. I could feel him hitting my cervix every time he drives inside. "Fucking shit." I cry. I have never felt this before.

"You're so fucking tight sweetheart. Who fucks you better? Who's pussy is this?"

"Fuck Lance. It's yours, it's your pussy."

"I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer. You're squeezing me so hard."

"Oh yeah? You gonna cum for me Tucker? " I can't help but egg him on. I'm so fucking close. He picks up the pace, thrusting into me harder and faster, pounding the hell outta my pussy. I can't help it. The pressure is building. The coil tightening and tightening yet again. He moves to sit back on his haunches, giving plenty of space for him to watch as he slides in and out of me. Snaking his hand down, rubbing circles on my clit at the same pace as his thrusts. The spiral snaps and I fall over the edge into an abyss of comeplete and utter satisfation crying out his name until my throat is raw and my voice is horse.

"FUCK!" He cums seconds later screaming my name all his spendings filling up the condom to the brink. Lance falls down beside me completely spent as well. All that can be heard in the room is heavy breathing.

"So, what do ya think? You still tripping over losing that worthless dick?" he asks, rolling to his side to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who?"


End file.
